1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an imaging device, such as a digital camera, is used to capture an image from a flat scene, a central area of the image is clear while peripheral areas of the image may be blurred because the lens module in the imaging device is tilted or decentered relative to an imaging sensor during assembling of the image device.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an imaging device, in which blurring of the peripheral areas of the image formed thereby is eliminated or at least alleviated.